Broken Chain Guild
Broken Chain Guild Kneel only to truth, follow only beauty, and obey only love *'Description: '''A neo-anarchist cell of hackers and info-thieves embedded in a successful guild on an ARRPG *'Game: 'Neil the Ork Barbarian Presents The Fourth World Online (4WO) *'Server: 'Khistova Server *'Alignment: 'Free (Factionless) *'Rackets: 'Info-theft, amateur espionage, online vandalism. *'Legitimate Enterprises: 'Live-streaming raids, SpasmChannel discussions, Simfeeds, blogcasts. Naturally the Guild has a Fundeon account for people to support. *'Allies: 'Generally ARE their only allies, although many of the hackers in the guild have soft-spots for Prairie Public Underground or connections to the Riverling Crews. *'Rivals: '''In the greater Matrix (and even meatspace), the Broken Chain butts head with the local MSPlex division of GOD and NeoNet's security. In 4WO they often find themselves engaged in beefs with the Atleantean-aligned guilds, such as the Martyr Scholar Guild or, famously, the Erendis Guild run by the SOMA Crew. Sometimes life imitates art and sometimes, its just too hard to tell the difference. The Broken Chain Guild started as just what they still seem, a small guild on the Khistova Server, a bunch of local Fargo kids who played together. The only thing they had in common in the game was that all their characters were devoted to Lochost, the game's God of Freedom, who's symbol is the broken chain (where they got the name, of course). Out of game, the players all had one more thing in common. They had all learned Matrix skills from Hekshith 'Hek' Ghoti, owner of the Useful Things pawnshop who weekends teaching classes on coding and Matrix basics for local kids. Hek (not-so-secretly the former shadowrunner who went by "Gurkha" back in the day), didn't just teach kids the basics of the Matrix, however, he also taught them old school neo-anarchist values about the freedom of information and looking out for your own like the idealist old 50's-runner he was. Well, it turns out that if you teach kids something, you're in serious danger of them actually learning it. And Hek's students took to neo-anarchism like ducks to water. And then they started talking about it while they played their game. And then, being kids, they actually started doing something about it. Even though Hek is too scorched to deck anymore, but back in the day Gurhkha was known as a professional's professional and he wouldn't have imbued them with the ideals without giving them the skills to get away with it. And they have. So far. With the ethos of "Information Wants To Be Free", they have run matrix intrusions for the PPU, erased the data of known trouble-makers and activists from BlockSec's databanks, vandalized Group and Military Matrix sites and generally acted like idealistic kids with more brains than sense. They cover their activities and fund their efforts through the revenue generated from their viral raid videos. Because its all just a game to them, and they play their game as well, if not better, than the Great Game outside. Known Members *Rogue None *Lupin the Nth *Low Cost *Robbing Hoods *Raffle *Phantom Mas Return to: Gangs Category:Matrix Category:Underworld Category:Politics Category:Media